


Table No. 9

by Anonymous



Category: Room No. 9 (Visual Novel)
Genre: Chance Meeting, Gen, Interactive Fiction, Love Confessions (on one route), M/M, Multiple Endings, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Reunion, difficult conversations, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Five years later, at the end of a too-hot summer, you meet Kobayashi Daichi again.(An interactive continuation of ending D/F. You play Seiji, second person POV.)
Relationships: Azumi Seiji & Kobayashi Daichi, Azumi Seiji/Kobayashi Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Five Figure Fanwork Exchange 2020





	Table No. 9

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamebucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/gifts).



> Actual wordcount 5860 words. Three routes: friendship, romance, one-night stand (see endnotes for walkthrough). Each route covers a reunion and steps toward reconciliation in the relationship dynamic you choose.
> 
> To set expectations: this is much lighter than the VN it is based on. No content warnings, and sexual content is mostly implied.
> 
> To the recipient: If anything doesn't land right, it's absolutely okay to stop reading or reject this at any point - Rn9 is emotionally intense, IF is an experimental format, and I fully understand (and am sorry) if this ends up not working for you. (I'll remove this note by author reveals.)

[ **Table No. 9** ](https://exchangeanon.neocities.org/tn9.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Friendship - Let's talk elsewhere, Answer to defuse the situation  
> Romance - Let's talk elsewhere, Answer truthfully  
> One-night stand - Upstairs then
> 
> Significant choices are bolded, and all other options give extra text but do not influence the ending you get.  
> Exploration and chat menus are designed so you can't take all the choices in a single run - don't worry, it's only flavour text and fully skippable.  
> If there are bugs, errors, or pages that loop or have no way out, please let me know in a comment!


End file.
